Love is Us
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: While Brennan struggles with motherhood, Booth must confront the demons of his past. The thought of loosing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. With their hearts guiding each other through their own fears, they grow an even tighter bond
1. Our New Life

**There is only one happiness in life—to love and be loved. - George Sands**

_*v_

WIthout warning, Vincent was gone, and another hole sliced through her heart. The heart is a muscle and nothing less. It can't feel, it can't break - it's an organ! All it can do is keep blood flowing throughout your body. It may be crushed, but it can't break. Nothing can make it stop working, but a bullet might as well do just about that.

Holes can be filled, but never by confront alone.

Love is generated by chemicals going to the brain, causing it to react through attraction; love doesn't exist only attraction. Love can create a bond between two people and make them become one at a given moment. But is seeing it that way going to do one any good?

The clock struck four forty am, as she made her way toward his room. She knew that her new found strength would make her feel complete. She needed him, more than ever and now was her chance to reclaim a part of her that was dead to her for years. For so long the nagging feeling of loneliness lay restless against her heart, and now, she would never feel that way again.

A woman with a world of walls surrounding her had been set free the moment she stepped foot into his room. She was determined to live in daylight, rather than living in the dusks of eternity. With her heart pounding loudly, her mouth becoming dry and her head beginning to spin, she reached for the doorknob slowly - like a dream.

She knows what she is doing, and her rationality isn't going to stop her. All her life science consumed every part of her soul, and now, at this given moment, she is going to take control of her life with her heart. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, knowing that she doesn't need him like that. But then, she looks down and bows her head allowing a river of tears falling onto the floor. She sobs softly to herself as her fingers slowly curl around the doorknob. At this time, her determination bites at her, almost making her flee from the door knob. But it's the voice of a young scientist that stops her.

_'I love being here, don't make me leave.'_ He says, staring up at her with his eyes becoming milky and teary. The way his voice haunts her dreams and cracks her walls terrifies her. Her legs start getting wobbly and her mind swirls in nauseating movements that cause her stomach to knot.

She fights her sobs with all her being, but something inside of her snaps, her fingers begin to turn the knob and opens it quickly.

Booth's soft words, and his calm voice echoed in the deepest part of her mind, making it easier to breathe. Her heart slows, when he rubs her back slowly. That night, she lets him into her soul and they've never spent one day apart since then.

_*v_

All his life he wanted what was the best for those he loved; never really for himself. Time and time again, he'd do something selfless just for the sake of one's feelings. He was a good man, a strong man who honored those who he trusted and loved with all of his heart.

He was in love the woman beside him, lying close to him in the bed they shared together. It took them seven and a half years to get where they are today. And they cherished every single moment with their growing family.

It had been almost a year since Vincent died and ten months since they've been together. They still were partners in every way, but Booth did not want Brennan to go in the felid with him anymore. He made her stay in the lab for every case, only allow her to come to the hover building to interrogate suspects and nothing else. He didn't trust the world, and he didn't want his new profound happiness to be crushed under the wraths of the devils kiss.

He knew she loved being there with him on a case, but they had their child to think about now.

_'Temperance, I know you love being in the field with me.' Here they were, arguing about staying partners since they were having a baby together after all._

_Brennan's back was turned to him, her eyes were closed while a few tears glided down her face. She was five weeks pregnant and she could still go into the field; he just didn't want her to get hurt._

_She said nothing and just tapped her foot angrily on the floor. 'I'll never hurt our child Booth. You know I'll be careful.' She said stubbornly._

_'Bones,' he said softly, he made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist 'look at me.'_

_She took a deep breath and to his surprise, she looked at him, but with tears in her eyes. His eyes scanned hers and his heart hurt because he hated seeing those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. 'I just want you to be safe.'_

_Temperance rolled her eyes and huffed at his attempt to make her feel better. She twisted in his arms as a attempt to be set free, but his grasp only got stronger._

_'Just listen to me, okay?' he asked, while cupping the side of her cheek. She closed her eyes as tears fell freely down them, his fingers quickly wiped them away and when she opened them, his eyes were intense with love._

_'Okay.' she said smiling a little._

_Her change of heart made his soar. He smiled too and kissed her forehead. 'I don't want anyone to hurt you or our baby. If anything happens to you two I don't know what I'll do," His eyes were intense and bold, his strong grasp that held her waist got softer. He continued, 'I love you Bones. I love our baby. If anything happens to you - I'll' He began to cry._

_His eyes teared up as he fought to control this undeniable emotion that took over him. He looked down and said nothing more, his chest heaved as his head buried into her shoulder._

_In this moment in their relationship, she hadn't told him she loved him yet. He knew she did and didn't want to force her to say it yet. She did love him and proved it to him day and night. She closed her eyes and embraced him._

_'Booth,' she spoke low and quiet. 'I- um.' The tears filled her eyes as she fought them. She wanted to keep being his partner. She wanted to keep him safe and to be near him all of the time. Maybe he was right, but his emotion about it made her heart swell with undying love. 'If you want to keep me out of the field, then I will.' She bit her lip and took in a sharp breath. 'I love you too.'_

_He looked up with a small smile that emerged from his lips. 'Thanks Bones,' He kissed her softly and hadn't forgot what she added with that. In between their kisses, he said. 'I knew you loved me.'_

_'Do you want me to prove it to you?' she asked rather shyly._

_'What do you think Temperance?' He said, raising his eye brows and tilted his head, gesturing it towards the bedroom._

_She laughed as she took his hand and led him to their bedroom._

_*v_

Love is about sacrificing things you love doing to keep your family safe, and he wanted her to ease into that for now. They've had their rocky road every now and then, yes, but they still were the same Seeley and Temperance they've always been.

Seeley Booth knew the moment he laid eyes on Temperance Brennan she'd be the only one for him. A year and a half ago he made the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go.

He never fought for her that night, and just threw her away like she meant nothing to him. Just that thought made his blood boil with anger, his fists clutched until they hurt, and his heart ached with remorse.

_The night they made love, did he love her?_

_Yes, defiantly._

_The night she came into his room, did he take advantage of her?_

_He'd never do that!_

With his thoughts throwing themselves into the pit of his stomach. They gave him a sense of uneasiness, only because he never thought their relationship would be as twisted and backwards as this. He needed her to know that he loved her, for every mistake, every fear and every time they made love.

He shivered, and snuggled his head deeper into her back. It didn't matter how they got to where they were now, all that mattered was that their love was there and was real. He knew he wanted to marry her, but he wanted to wait until she would bring it up. He vowed on the day that Vincent died he never rush her again and he meant it. He was just content with being with the woman he loved.

He opened his eyes a little bit and whispered, "I love you." softly into her ear, causing her to stir a little.

She smiled, while inviting the harsh sunlight into her eyes for a fraction of a second. She leaned back deeper into his embrace before whispering back to him. "I know." She exhaled slowly, before closing her eyes again.

"Today is your first day back to work." He said, taking a deep breath. He remembered Cam saying something about wishing Brennan would come back soon because the interns were annoying her.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked, allowing her to think for a moment.

She opened her eyes and stared at the clock for a moment. "I don't really know." She paused and bit her lip for a moment. "Nervous I guess."

"Why do you feel nervous sweetheart?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

Brennan shrugged her shoulder, closing her eyes. "I find that I don't want to be away from our child for too long."

Booth closed his eyes and kissed her back. "Then don't." He said bluntly. He moved his arms down and wrapped them around her waist. "Who said we need a sitter to watch her?"

"Angela asked me a few days ago if we're going to hire a sitter to watch Olivia while we're working." She stopped for a moment and thought of something else. "What if the sitter doesn't give her attention she is required? What if-"

"Temperance," He knew she was scared and he'd do anything to make her feel safe and content. "baby, we don't need a sitter to watch her."

"Why not? Our jobs are too dangerous to bring her to work with us, besides-"

"Bones," he said hastily. "We love each other and we'll watch Olivia together. We don't need a sitter to watch her, we've got our friends, your father and your brother. Everything is going to be alright."

"Okay?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry for getting a little anxious."

"Temperance you're allowed to, you just had a baby a few months ago. It's normal to feel that way."

She relaxed into his arms and smiled. "Do you feel this way too?"

He squeezed her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Yeah I do. Whenever I am on a case without you, I can't wait to come and see you. I miss you al of the time."

She smiled and twisted in his arms. "Is that why you called all the time?" She asked laughing a little to herself.

He smirked. "Yeah, I thought it was silly at the time but you know." He said shyly.

She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it was sweet that you always would call and check on me and the baby."

He looked up and smiled at her. "You think?"

"Of course."

There was a twinkle in his eyes when he looked up at her. He loved this woman more than anything and she did too. He moved a little closer to her and captured his lips with hers. She smiled against his kiss as he slowly made his way on top of her. He rested his forehead on hers and began tickling her sides. She let out a small laugh and struggled against his strong arms.

"Booth!" She yelped, moving her head to her left side, away from him. He laughed while his face grew serious and she watched him with love in her eyes. "Stop!"

"Not until you tell me you love me!" He teased.

She laughed and grabbed a hold of his hands and slid her fingers through them. "I love you."

That made him stop tickling her.

"I know." He beamed. "I love you too." He smiled cockily and asked, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She laughed and swatted at his chest playfully. When he gave her a serious look, she said. "Yes, everyday."

His eyes were dark and full of love, hers mirrored his in the slightest of passion. "Out of our friends, who do you think missed you the most?" He moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her lips playfully. He moved his head and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Brennan could only guess. "Let's see." _The man I love._

Booth kissed her sensitive part on her neck. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, sinking into his touch. "You did." _I can tell._ She said leaning her forehead to touch his.

"I missed my partner very, _(kissed her brow)_ very, _(kissed her nose)_ much. _(kissed her cheek)_."

Brennan smiled and said. "I missed you too."

He smiled at her as she did to him and before they knew it the alarm clock started beeping. He rolled his eyes and groaned, he threw his hands up and felt defeat wash amongst him.

"I would love to stay in bed with you all day and prove how much I love you but-" He said only to have her lips cutting him off.

"Then ignore it and let's make love then."

"Bones! I have to get ready for work!"

"Okay." She said giving in to his protest.

He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'm taking a shower if you'd like to join me?"

Brennan's mouth fell open slightly and she glared at him. "How is that different than making love _in_ the bed!"

"it's not." He said getting dangerously close to her. She laughed, squirming from his embrace. "It's hotter."

"Booth." She warned before things got heated. He pecked her on the lips before searching for his boxers on the floor. To Brennan, he looked adorable because he was getting frustrated but when he glanced at his partner, she was watching him.

He grinned and said. "Like what you see there Bones?"

She said nothing as a small blush began to appear on her cheeks. "Of course."

He laughed as he slipped them on and closed the bathroom door behind him. After a few minutes, Brennan stared at the ceiling, her nerves were getting to her.

"You coming Bones?" He called.

She let a small mischievous smile emerge from her lips as she threw the covers off of her. J_ust by having fun in the shower could make me less nervous about work? What the hell, it will make me feel better._

Just as she made it towards the door she heart Olivia's cries from her room. She cursed quietly to herself and called out.

"Olivia is crying Booth. I'm sorry." She really was too.

"Okay Temperance, but you owe me later." He said back.

She smiled and muttered under her breath. "I cant wait." She shook her head and smiled before quickly making her way to her baby girl.

_*v_

TBC

Poor Brennan and Booth. They didn't get their fun in the shower! I think they got plenty just by talking, don't you?

**What is Brennan going to do on her first day back? How will the others react when she brings Olivia to work? What will Booth do to get back at Brennan? Stay Tune and Please review! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

X H.


	2. Acceptance & Love

**Thanks to those who red, reviewed, alerted, and favored. Here is chapter two. I don't own Bones, just love it.**

_*v_

_The family is a haven in a heartless world. - Christopher Lasch_

Temperance Brennan never thought she'd be a mother. Ever since she'd given birth to her daughter, she found this indescribable emotion that made her smile. Just the thought of counting her toes, fingers and kissing her forehead made her burst into happy tears. She knew she loved her child and Booth, but she was also terrified of the thought their growing family. Her family had abounded her in the past; what if Booth and Olivia go too?

_No. They won't._

Booth was her best friend and her partner. He was everything she'd feared of having and he'd proved he would never leave her. Angela said that a mothers love was the greatest gift of all. And what Brennan knew now, maybe she was right. Her own mother left for the sake of love - for protection. Brennan vowed that day they left, she would never do that to her family; if she dared having own of her own.

Since the day her and Booth made love was the day she ventured out into the unknown. She loved and trusted his heart to guide her into the wraps that dodged all evil. Ever since their daughter was born, a new love was formed between them - an abiding love; an everlasting love. They were connected forever, and what kept that part of the whole together was their love, their creation; Olivia Booth.

Brennan sat on the couch, holding her daughter close to her heart. Her eyes were locked on Olivia's sleeping form as her smile grew with each movement that she made.

"Would you like to go to work with me?" She asked her softly.

She knew her daughter couldn't hear her, but talking to her seemed to ease her nerves. She took in a deep, nervous breath and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Her heart fluttered when she saw Olivia open her eyes slowly. The baby smiled causing her mother's eyes to tear up with happiness for the second time this morning.

"I think you want to see your metaphorical family again, don't you?" She laughed softly.

The baby sat in silence, she nestled her head into her mother's chest and closed her eyes again.

"You seem tired." She said gently making circles on her daughter's head, to soothe her. "I know you didn't sleep well last night."

Brennan looked around the apartment, wondering where Booth had put the car seat. He hadn't gone to work yet, so, she figured she could wait until he got out of the shower before asking him where he put it. Just thinking of Booth made her smile, because of the love she was experiencing at the moment. With her bundle of joy in her arms, and the man who loved her, she knew that she will never feel lonely or unhappy again.

Unaware that Booth stood in the doorway, watching her, Brennan said, "I envy your father when he talks to you because he knows what to say every time," She laughed to herself and continued. "that's probably why I love him so much."

The baby stirred in what ever dream she was having as her mother watched her soundly. "He always know what to say at the right time, I find that he makes me feel..." She looked up at the ceiling, looking for the right word. "accepted somewhat."

Booth watched her quietly while putting his shirt on. He loved this side of her; the warm and affectionate and loving woman that was always hidden beneath her walls. Right now though, his attention was focused on the mother of his child. In all of those years he has known her, he always knew she felt this way about him, but what shocked him was how she didn't feel accepted just by being herself. He accepted her, and he was sure everyone else that knew her felt the same way.

Booth raised his eyes and smirked. She did owe him. He knew exactly what he was going to do to prove to her that she was accepted. He licked his lips before moving his eyes to the floor, then back up to her again.

"He makes me feel loved in a way that I-..." She stopped and closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She was slightly frustrated that she kept crying. Angela told her it was normal and she'd experienced it too. She knew all of this but hated feeling weak and vulnerable all of the time. Damn hormones. "No one loves me like your father." she said hastily, wiping a few tears away with her free hand.

Booth wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. She was so beautiful, with his little girl in her arms, and she was talking to her; something she always thought was irrational and silly. He made his way into the living room slowly and stopped by couch and waited until her eyes would meet with his. He knew she hated it when her feelings take control of her like this, but the feeling of love was overbearing and powerful.

"Hey," Booth said quietly.

Brennan looked up to the man she loved. "Hi." She said, smiling.

They were quiet for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. Their love was evident when people would watch them because they would never look away in such a discreet way. He raised his finger up and captured her chin with it.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes locked to hers.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm fine now."

"Bones, why don't you feel accepted?" He asked.

She looked away from him and looked at Olivia. She was avoiding his question and he never wanted her to feel that way again.

Booth grabbed her free hand as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sniffed quietly. "I don't know." she lied.

"You are accepted in this world Temperance." He said softly. He leaned in and kissed her head and then his daughter's. "and nobody loves me like we do." He said pointing to his heart and to his daughter.

She laughed softly to herself before getting a little frustrated. "Then why do people call me a cold fish all the time!" She said so softly it broke Booth's heart.

"Temperance," He said wiping her tears away. "you were never a cold fish."

They sat in silence for a while, watching their daughter sleep soundly in her mother's arms. She looked peaceful, dreamy and young. They both remembered when they were younger, those terrible memories flooding back to the surface. No one seemed to know what the world was like with peace and harmony. For them though, peace didn't exist because of the harshness that their jobs had to offer. They wanted the best for Olivia, no danger, no worry; just a warm, loving family. They were determined to protect her from the pain they've felt in the past. What ever happens, they will always stick together, no matter what.

She moved her head away from his shoulder and sniffed. "Everything I say makes people feel offended and hurt," a tear fell down her left cheek. Her mind was swirling and his gaze was intense, but loving. "I just want people to accept me the way I am."

"Sweetheart, everyone loves you." Booth said softly. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "like I said earlier, we love you the most."

Brennan laughed and leaned her heart and soul into his embrace. "Besides, if you were a cold fish, you wouldn't care."

_He knew exactly what to say when she needed to hear it. That's what I'm talking about Olivia. _

"I love you Booth." she said barley audible.

He smiled and moved his arms away from her.

"You ready to go?" Booth asked. His eyes were glued to hers while she just smiled at him.

Booth kissed the top of her head while getting up to tie his tie. She watched him for a moment before putting her daughter in the crib beside her. She always loved tying his tie for him because she loved the part she wrote in her story. The time when Bren tied his tie for him.

"Seeley, let me." she said casually, she made her way toward him and tied it for him.

"Thanks." He said breathlessly while watching her smile up at him. Booth gathered her into his arms as she leaned into him. Her hands were on his chest, and their mouths connected.

"And I love you too." he said, smiling in between kissing.

_*v_

Cam sat on the couch above the platform, watching the interns arguing about the cause of death. She knew she had to resolve the argument they were causing, but seemed reluctant to care anymore. She was the boss, yes, but a part of her knew that these two wouldn't listen to her otherwise.

'It's a healthy debate between scientists.' Brennan's voice echoed in her head as she took a deep breath and leaned her head against the railing. Even though she would never really admit it, she really missed having Dr. Brennan in the lab because every time there was a case, this is what happened.

"No! That is not what happened to the victim!" Daisy Wick said a little too enthusiastically; she picked up one of the rib bones and examined it under the microscope. She was hasty and that's what made Clark Edison snap.

"You see these fractures here," He said mistakenly calm for someone who was annoyed. He moved the microscope to the hyoid and pointed to the small incision on the tip of the bone. "what ever made that mark on the hyoid is clearly the cause of death!"

Daisy rolled her eyes and moved the microscope down further where she thought the cause of death was. "No," she said matter in fact. "This incision here," she said, her annoyance was clearly visible. She looked at him with anger boiling in her eyes and finished her thought. "this mark on the sternum indicates that the victim was most likely struck with a blunt object. It's fractured, maybe the murderer hit the victim in the chest with an object and then strangled her causing her hyoid to break."

Clark looked at her with disbelief, he shook his head and raised his hands up furiously. "That would happen, yes, but this is the cause of death!" He pointed to the hyoid again and said. "This is the cause of death!"

Cam rolled her eyes and headed toward her office, away from what ever these two were heating up. As she made her way to her office she bumped into Angela.

"Hey Cam!" Angela said, unaware that she almost bumped into Cam. Her mind was wandering, and lately she had been deep in thought about something. "You okay, you seem aggravated."

Cam nodded and gestured her hands toward the platform, her eyebrows were up and she couldn't believe that Angela had even asked that. "Don't you hear them!"

"Yeah, but it's nothing different than hearing Booth and Brennan bickering all of the time." She said with a small smirk on her face. "I thought you'd be used to it by now Cam." She said, writing something down on her clipboard.

Cam noticed something in Angela's detonator that alarmed her so she asked. "Is everything alright with you Angela? I mean you've been acting strange all morning." She wanted to avoid arguing with Angela now. "You're awful thoughtful about something."

"Everything is fine Cam, just thinking about something." She said clearly annoyed.

"Okay. Sorry I asked. And just so you know," Cam put her hands up with defeat and said softly. "Ms Wick and Dr. Edison are nothing like them," she watched as Daisy stormed away from Clark, her face boiling with anger. He had a cocky smile on his face, but he seemed proud of his accomplishment. "Maybe a little, but I really miss Booth and Brennan around."

"I know, me too. Brennan is going to be back soon. I promise." She said holding her clipboard close to her chest again, a little tighter this time. Cam knew that something was wrong with Angela, but didn't press the issue. _She'll call Brennan later._

Cam smiled at this, her face got softer. "How is she doing? Booth said she is warming up to motherhood quickly."

Angela smiled along with her. "She is taking it well actually, and she seems great. He is really taking care of her and the baby."

Cam put her hands together and smiled. "I can't wait to see the baby, I mean I saw her a few days ago, but still. She is so cute."

"I know, I couldn't agree more!" Angela noticed the tension in her friends eyes and gestured her head towards her office. "Do you want to sit down and talk in my office?"

_Coming from you. You seem like you need to talk to someone_. Cam shook her head. "No thanks. I just really need time to relax."

"Headache coming?" Cam nodded and went her ways into her office, not looking back at Angela.

Angela watched her friend go into her office. She had to admit though, the lab without Brennan was like having a body without a brain. Since Brennan had gone on maternity leave and Booth on paternity leave they were all restless and argumentative with one another. The team needed these two, and Angela knew it won't be long until they will come back bickering through those Jeffersonion doors like always.

She smiled to herself and made her way towards her office again. In one hand she held her clipboard close to her chest, while the other wobbled back and forth, easing her into balance. On her way there, she heard a feminine voice calling her name.

"Ange!" the voice called joyfully. She knew that voice. Could it be? She turned on her heel and smirked.

_Speak of the devil. _

The woman had a flower colored dress on, her bangs complemented her forehead beautifully and her smile beamed in sight of the woman in front of her. Even though she had seen her yesterday, she was ecstatic to see her in the lab again.

"Brennan!" She said esthetically, almost dropping her clipboard in the process. She didn't want anyone to see what was written in that clipboard. Maybe she'd talk to Brennan about it to kick some rational sense into her. After all, they were both mothers.

"How are you sweetie!" She asked, clearly excited to see her back in the lab again.

Brennan knew that something was wrong with Angela, but didn't push it just yet. She was just happy to be back in the lab again. "I'm quite nervous about being back." she said honestly.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"I didn't want to leave Olivia alone." She said slowly. "So," Brennan turned around a little and Angela could see Booth and Olivia moving slowly towards them. "I brought her with me."

_*v_

**What do you think? A little fluff mixed with some problems at the lab (btw I'll touch on those issues in the next chapter when Ange and Bren have their little girl talk.) Next chapter will deal more with mommies and babies! What is on Angela's mind? Is there something wrong with Michael? Find out next chapter! Also, plenty of girl catching up times! Reviews are appreciated. **

**Here is a question for you. What would you guys like Brennan's owing time to be for Mr. Booth?**


	3. What are you talking about?

**Is anyone still interested in this story? I love writing it, but I'm just curious because we're going to get into the main plot starting in chapter five. Before I continue with the next chapter I'd like to say thanks to those who are reading it. If there are any mistakes and grammar problems my apologies. I've been sick these last few days.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Monday morning, the sounds of love echoed into the air, as the dormant of emotions lay restless in the past. The veering wind glided by with elegance and grace in the baby blue sky. Every now and then the sun would shine against the gentle waters of humanity causing those to be set free into the calming winds. The thought of loosing yourself in the wraths of those demons never seemed relevant sometimes because often those want to move on. Life was too short to have the nagging feeling of anger and despair wrecking your changes of happiness.<p>

That was why Angela was keeping a secret from her best friend, to protect her from the victim's identity. The victim, according to Clark and Daisy was beaten several times in the head, chest and strangled with an object. She was thirty six years old, had many broken bones that had been healed from years of domestic abuse. She was a mother, according to the widening shape of the pelvic bone, she was also someone Angela held dear to her heart.

"So, how is this little Booth doing?" she asked, moving closer to her best friend on the sofa.

"She is doing wonderful Angela." Brennan didn't look up, she was just unstrapping the child from the car seat.

"She didn't sleep well last night for some reason." She then lifted the strap up gently over the baby's head and smiled at her. "Yes, I know, you're getting out." Brennan said softly, as the baby clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Did you try rocking her back and forth?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah, Booth did, but she was crying an hour later."

"How is Michael doing?" She asked, glancing at Angela who was watching them with a spaced out smile plastered on her face.

"Oh! He's great, he's um-" She glanced at the clipboard and then back at Brennan. "He is just with his dad." She let out a shaky breath and watched Brennan holding her baby to her chest.

While both of their children blossomed beautifully, Brennan was still concerned about how to deal with her feelings about watching her grow. A small part of her wanted Olivia to stay a baby forever, but the rational side of her thought it was ridiculous to think of such a thing.

"You know, they seem to grow so fast," she looked down at the baby and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I couldn't agree more. I mean Michael's already walking."

Both women shared a knowing smile. They were both mothers, after all this time knowing each other, Angela and Brennan couldn't ask for such happier moments in their lives.

"Is it normal to not want her to grow up," she laughed at this stupid irrational feeling. "I know it's irrational. People grow up and evolve but she's so young. You know?"

Brennan never wanted Olivia to see how dangerous the world could be. Her life in foster care had been her hell and she wasn't going to let her daughter have the scars that Booth and her did.

"So, young, so innocent."

That sentence made Angela's blood run cold.

Brennan looked up to see that Angela was tense and unfocused again. In the years of knowing Angela Montenegro, she always knew what to say, but today she was quiet and shaking her head up and down like Booth's bobble head bobby doll. Brennan shifted in her seat nervously, her palms were sweaty and her heart raced. She looked down to the floor, then glancing at Olivia nervously.

This is the part when you begin to talk nonstop. Not me.

She leaned forward and waved her hand in Angela's face until she snapped out of it. "Angela this is the part when you're supposed to say something."

Angela blinked. "What?" She raised her eye brow, smoothed her dress out and just stared at her best friend, thoughtfully.

Brennan put her fears aside for a moment, she took a deep breath and asked softly. "What is going on Ange?"

Angela's heart sped up, her nerves were fried with horror, and her face became sweaty. "Huh?" She shook her head and ignored her concern. "Nothing sweetie." She said, glancing at her clipboard again.

Often times people lie to spare their friends worries, their fears and their feelings. Angela was like this. She always wanted the best for people, but at times wasn't sure that she always knew how to hide it from them.

"Angela, there is clearly something wrong with you," Brennan said matter in fact. She moved her hands up and tilted her head. "You seem very unfocused, your forehead is sweaty and you look pale."

"Sorry sweetie, I just have a lot on my mind right now." She rubbed her temples.

"Is Michael okay?" Brennan asked, she put her hand on her knee.

"Yeah honey he is okay."

Brennan watched as Angela got up from the sofa, she didn't know what was on the artist's mind, but something was wrong. Angela's arms lay languid to her sides, her back was turned from her and her eyes were closed tightly. The world was spinning with questions, concerns, worry and fear. Every now and then the world would turn back to normal, but what if didn't? What if the world was spinning uncontrollably and she couldn't make it stop.

"Angela, what is it?" She said slowly, allowing her voice to break through to her best friend. She put Olivia back in the car seat and walked up to her.

Angela opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling before her. She didn't want to tell Brennan about the woman's remains they were currently working on. The woman was beaten, stabbed in the chest and had years of domestic abuse under her belt. She felt tears filling her eyes because of the emotional turmoil the victim's son could be going through right now. She bit her lip, and slowly turned to face Temperance Brennan.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

Brennan's nose pinched with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Angela took one more glance at her clipboard and shook her head. "You need to call Booth now."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because of this." She said, handing her the clipboard that she had been guarding this entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil because there is a cliff hanger. Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**There is another (story) that is related to this one called Chasing Shadows if you're interested.**


	4. Flesh & Bone

**Thank you guys for staying with me on this story so far. Thanks for the feedback too. This chapter is dark, but it is mostly backstory and will fill up some questions regarding last chapter. Please enjoy and happy reading! Quick update due to last chapter was too short. Are you ready for an emotional ride? Note: There was another chapter I did put up earlier but I just made it better. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up earlier. **

* * *

><p><em>The hell that raises in my veins feed on my soul,<em>

_the agonizing pain strings me to my knees,_

_the demons that fed me lies call themselves friends,_

_the thought of loosing my happiness terrifies me so,_

_the thought of loosing my self control makes me feel unhuman,_

_I stay awake at night,_

_listening to the sounds of her cries of pain,_

_of grief,_

_of loss._

_That's the day I couldn't take it anymore._

_~v_

Even in darkness there is always someone who reaches through to you. Someone who you never thought could ever know the kind of hell you've been through. His heart is torn from the wraths of that evilness that was supposed to love and protect him.

The demon kills the angel because she is too joyful and free, the hungry and powerful attack the weak because they are tormented themselves. His whole life seemed normal at first until his father met those vary demons that consumed all of the good in him.

He was the one who tried to reach out to his father and make him stop hurting his family, but he failed them, he failed to protect them from their pain.

Later in his life he would meet someone who would reach out to him and protected him from those demons; those people.

A flying fist always hit the side of his cheek, because of the drunken man before him. The thought of loving his father terrified him because it hurt too much.

For every bruise he kept hidden, he lied to the vultures that claimed to "know" him. Still they picked and prodded him for the truth of his white lies, but he said nothing before walking away from them.

From a young age, he wanted the kind of love his parents had. Their love made him envious while making his heart warm with awe. His father was once a soldier, a brave and proud man. He was a good man with high goals and a good heart.

Up until those people destroyed him of that.

His mother was quite a trouble maker in his eyes, but the sweetest person ever. She wrote jingles and sang them every time she made christmas dinner for the boys. She was playful and sassy at times, but with the heart of gold. Somewhere in his heart, envy turned into a dream. A dream to have a perfect family, just like his was.

That envy made him want the family he had growing up, before the abuse started.

That is in the past. The past is the past. It's put behind him in such a haste, never wanting to think of it again.

That's when he met her; his equal. The woman who reminded him so much of his mother it just struck him in awe. She was smart, sassy, stubborn, and playful. She had flaws too that made her even more perfect in his eyes.

A woman with great knowledge of the world around her, but with little to no sense on things that seemed irrelevant to her. He was a gambler, a man whose life was doomed to end up with disappointment and anger.

She reminded him so much of his mother that he resented her a little too, almost to a point of blindsiding who she really was underneath. She made his blood boil with anger when she just absentmindedly spoke to people as if they were too stupid to understand her. The sad part to this fairytale beginning was that it was to protected, to impervious to the sense of something great. They didn't know each other and yet called out on their weaknesses. Yet they weren't really weaknesses, only masks for those who didn't look deeper into the imprints of their true personalities.

With each day away, the pull on gravity only became stronger and stronger with each intake of breath. As the would began to spin on it's axis, it pulled apart their universes and turned them upside down until one day it was fixed, until they made their way back to each other.

For years it seemed to go on like this. Every god forbidden day they were seeing the world they thought they knew as black and white, until the day they took their masks off and saw color again. The day they became happy again was when they put their differences aside and focused on their future. Together.

The past is the past. The future is the future. One day at a time, please tell the world this. With each vibrant emotion that is generated amongst ourselves, is the pain from the past make us who we are or aren't?

Now that those past moments were behind him, he knew they would never really go away without taking them head on. He was finally happy with the love of his life and their two in a half month old daughter. Nothing really was worrying him other than the nightmares that kept him up at night, those nightmares that threatened to take toll on that new ground he stood on.

_Even after all this time, at dawn in the darkest moments before dawn arises, she is washing dishes. Her back is turned as she sings a little melody to herself. Little does she know, he is watching her in the darkness. His eyes are filled with tears because it reminds him of what his mother used to do before tucking him into bed at night. He turns his head away from her, wanting to go back into his bedroom and cry some more. He is a grown man, he should not be crying about something that happened to him. She is only the reminder that he isn't alone in this world anymore, she would help him get through his nightmares, even if he doesn't want her to._

_He closes his eyes and brings his hand to his face. He rubs his temples, taking in a sharp breath. He doesn't want to admit he needs her now, but it is true. He does need her more than he'll ever allow._

_So, he slowly makes his way towards her. With his hair disheveled, his eyes bright red and puffy he is so close to her he could almost touch her._

_She is unaware of his presence because she is busy with the dishes. He smiles because she normally would deck him for sneaking up on her like that, but his sniper training taught him to be as quiet as a mouse. He slowly wraps his fingers alongside the edges of her jeans and pulls her to him._

_"Sorry for startling you." he says softly while burying his head into her shoulder._

_"You didn't." she says smiling._

_He laughs, she can deny it all she wants. She did get startled. "You did Bones, you jumped!"_

_She doesn't say anything, just sighs and continues with her dishes._

_Everyday was a reminder of what life was really about, love, happiness and life; he cherished what he had. He smiles as she starts to hum again, this time a little softer._

_"Where did you hear that tune?" he kisses her ear and rests his cheek against hers._

_She glances at him, while her cheeks brighten. His arms around her are stiff and his voice is thick with emotion. It almost sounded like someone punched him in the gut._

_"The radio." her confusion deepened. "Why?"_

_He faces her and removes his hands from her waist. "It's nothing, just reminded me a little of my mother."_

_"I'm sorry." she stops washing the one dish she is holding and turns the water off._

_"It's okay." He turns his back to her and she watches him with a keen eye. She lowers her eyebrows and puts the dish down into the sink. "Seeley, tell me about her."_

_He closes his eyes and rubs his temples for the second time this evening. "Bones," He faces her again, his face raw with emotion and his voice thick with fear. "I can't now, I just need-" He was going to say 'you' until she moves closer to him and places her hands on his chest. She smiles and moves her forehead to his chin. They stay like that for a while because she knows he needs her warmth, needs her comfort. He takes a deep breath, slips his fingers through hers knowing that she will be patient with him until he will tell her about his mother someday. Her patience always was light, but always rewarding._

_"Do you need help?" He asks, tilting his head to the dishes._

_That's when she smiles a true genuine smile his way, the kind that always makes his heart melt with happiness._

_She kisses him on the cheek and hands him a towel to dry the dishes off with. She knows he will tell her later, when he is ready. She knows him all too well._

_"Thank you Temperance." He whispers softly into her hair when she hands him a cup._

_*v_

Flesh and Bone, compiled together to form a face that's all Temperance Brennan saw now. The body was that of a woman in her early to late thirties and had the bone bruising of that of a crash test dummy.

Brennan's forefinger traced picture carefully, trying to memorize the many patterns of the face that she knew was familiar to her. The victim's jawline was strong, her eyebrows were narrow and her eyes were close to her nose. She was beautiful, and now that Brennan had seen the picture of the woman, the victim before her; she now knew the answer to her friend's worry.

Her eyes slowly made their way towards Angela's, in a slow panic she asked very softly. "Is this a current victim or is it one in limbo." Her coolness didn't go unnoticed by Angela, but she knew all to well that Brennan's head was spinning as well as hers.

Angela broke eye contact. Brennan's eyes were too dark and emotional to stare at any longer. When it seemed like all the air was sucked from the room, Angela took in a deep breath and slowed her pacing around the room. "It's of one in limbo." she said calmly. "She was here for about a year now."

Brennan nodded, clearly emotional because he was just putting himself at ease with his past. He was beginning to be happier and free these last few months and now this.

"How did she die?" Her voice was icy, but emotional. Brennan's eyes scanned the picture then her friend in a swift panic.

"Brennan." she said in a whisper. "It might not even be her." She reassured warmly.

"How did she die!" Brennan asked again, ignoring Angela's reassurance completely. She looked up to her friend moving her hands up in a firry frenzy, the tears just fell helplessly down her face. She heard Olivia cooing in the background but it seemed to go unnoticed by the picture's importance at the moment.

"She-" Angela swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. She knew Brennan would want logic and facts because so she could deal with her emotions better. So, she opened her mouth and gave them to her. "Her hyoid bone was broken, probably by a chicken wire and," She started off calm, but she felt her tears filling the insides of her eyes. "She was stabbed in the chest multiple of times."

Brennan shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want it to be real. It couldn't be real because he was just putting himself at ease with his past. Now, it would only cause him more pain. She looked at the drawing one more time and traced the jaw bone again. Identical to her boyfriends.

"Sweetie-"

"He showed me a picture of her Monday," it came out hasty and more emotional than she planned. "He said that she used to sing to him and he seemed at ease with it." She said, putting her hands up with distress. "I don't want him to be unhappy again Angela."

Angela made her way toward her and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.

"I know sweetie."

Brennan sighed, moving away from Angela. "I love him too much to see him unhappy again."

"Sometimes, though, you have to let the world upset you a little bit to really put yourself at ease." Angela shrugged her shoulders, listening to the air for a minute.

Brennan sniffed and wiped her tears away frustratedly. "Did the interns say when the cause of death was?"

"I don't think so yet, they just said what the cause of death was." Angela said focusing her attention back to the picture in front of her. "Hodgins is working on that now."

Brennan took in a deep shaky breath and nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to do for the man she loved. She was going to silently figure out what happened to his mother. She would tell him when the time was right, but for now, he would just enjoy his happiness.

She bent down to pick up the car seat that laid on the couch. Before she made it all the way out the door, she gave Angela a soft smile and exited the room very quietly.

"You know where to find me." She said softly to the air around her. She knew the moment she drew the picture that it would bring nothing but bad memories for her friends. She closed her eyes knowing that this was going to be a long heartbreaking case for all of them.

The picture that lay forgotten on the floor was that of Seeley Booth's mother. _Lillian Marie Booth._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who said it was Booth's mother were right. Congrats. I hate doing this to Booth, but I have a great plot line coming up for our heros. So, how do you think Booth will react to the news? Will Brennan tell him right away, or will she keep silent for a while?<strong>


	5. Pain in the Hearts

**Great thanks for those who reviewed, favored and alerted. It warmed my heart so. Haha, here's the next chapter. Pains of Hearts. Please review and read!**

**8 8 8 v~**

A piercing speck of sunlight veered throughout the lab's glass windows. The sounds of agony filled the heart of one scientist as she struggled with the identity of a lost soul in limbo.

The greater one feels for someone the harder it hurts one to see them in pain. The feelings that made her fear life had begun to eat at the tender, now open part of her heart. The edginess of the blade's tip made its way, tearing and gnawing at the wounds that had been there years before.

The restless thought of loosing herself in these indescribable feelings made her stomach knot with uneasiness, and her fingers curl violently at her sides. Her head hurt, like the pounding of a hammer that wouldn't stop punching and throbbing at the insides of her skull. The room was spinning or maybe even her headache was making the things around her seem more lit, more vibrant.

The crackling sounds from the shoes meeting with the floor made her eyes grow wide with pain, and the sounds of voices startled her. With her migraine growing, she slowly got up from her desk and made her way to the sofa.

Her eyes were wet, probably from the wild emotions that were eating away at her focus. She sniffed a few times while trying to adjust to the sounds and echos from the lab. It wasn't like her to be this upset, but she loved this man. The man who had helped her get past most of her demons. The man who'd spent many hours at night conforming her in her darkest nightmares. She didn't think she could do the same for him because she never really had experience with it before.

The arrogance of the light around her sent her into a spiral of annoyance. Every time she would close her eyes, she would see Booth's angry eyes flickering to hers then to his lap. His handsome brown eyes would be flowing with tears of sadness by the time she could process the idea of explaining how his mother died.

_He was happy._

Within the last year it had been hard for him to be happy, let alone smiling. Adding Hannah's rejection plus her own had made him edgy and snarky towards those he loved. Of course she was his rock, but something inside of her felt like the main cause of his anger. She couldn't take that away from him. Not after everything they've been through in these last few years.

She ran her hands through her hair, feeling the edge of coldness hit the sides of her face. Her headache wasn't getting better, and she knew it was due to her distress. She opened her eyes, searching for the car seat that sat on the table.

Olivia was sleeping soundly, her soft breathing and audible moans warmed Brennan's heart instantly. If Brennan wasn't in distress, she would have sat next to her and began typing away on her laptop. She smiled, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks before sitting up on the couch.

As she made her way into a sitting position, Brennan felt the weight on her shoulders grew with pain. Her head felt heavy, like someone hit it with a truck. She groaned silently, and rolled her eyes.

She rubbed her temples, a way to relieve her from her stress.

_It was his mother._

"He needs to know." She said softly to herself. "He needs to be informed that my interns are working on his mother's-" a tear fell down her face as her throat tightened. She sighed, slowly removing her hands from her face and hastily grabbing her phone from the coffee table without hesitation.

She punched the numbers on speed dial and pressed the phone to her ear.

That memory of her own mother, lying down, skeletonized on the examination table terrified her.

She closed her eyes and exhaled very slowly, trying to ease her nervousness. Of all those years ago, Ruth Keenan, her mother lay in a death of memories. Throughout her mother's murder, Brennan knew how hard it was to have someone look through your darkest of memories that kept her up at night. She knew he had nightmares too.

Though he never really discusses them with her.

She often told people that their loved ones were missing or dead before? So, how was this any different?

Because she was in love with the woman's son. The man she loved in every way.

_'It's Booth.'_ Her rationality chimed in. She knew, rationally that being nervous wasn't her thing. She hated being nervous because it always gave her the chills.

She swallowed hard as the phone started ringing.

_His mother._

_Their team found his mother._

_She was in limbo for a year._

_Dead for how long?_

_She was 36 years old._

_Brown hair,_

_brown eyes._

_Approx. 5'6._

_Beaten and strangled,_

_by whom?_

_His father-_

Her eyes snapped shut as she just sit there, the phone in her hand, and the river flow of tears running freely down her face. Her emotions at the second felt like a ticking time bomb reaching closer to her heart.

_Did his father kill his mother?_

"Honey?" A man's voice rang out on the other end. She knew that voice but it wasn't the voice she intended on hearing. His voice was older, edged and wise. A voice she knew would make her greatest fears vanish into a web of doubt.

"Dad?" She was astonished. She called her father instead of Booth. She looked down to her lap and sat in silence.

"Honey, what's wrong? You seem surprised." His concern warmed her heart a little.

Brennan looked at the ceiling, wishing it was Booth instead of her father. How stupid was she to not see who she was calling? "Dad how did you feel when mom died?" she asked bluntly, ignoring his concern even though it did warm her heart.

There was a quiet, bitter silence eating away at her now. The chilly tension in the room sent shock waves up and down her arms. She regretted the question as soon as it came from her tongue.

"I felt a great sadness," He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I loved your mother Tempe and it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest." He was prepared to explain that the expression meant to his literal daughter, but he kept quiet.

"Did you resent the person who told you she died?" She choked out the question softly.

"No, I didn't resent them because I knew it wasn't their fault." His eyebrows went up and then his eyes clouded with confusion. "Tempe, don't call me to shut me out. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Dad... I...can't." Her throat tightened in a way that caused her to shake her head with anger. She hated feeling like this way because she always felt better not telling people what she was feeling.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because. I can't." Her stubbornness was getting on her own nerves due to the pressure she was causing in both herself and in her father.

Max closed his eyes and sighed. "Tempe you can tell me." He was getting scared with his daughter's sudden change in her demeanor; it was gentle and emotional. A girl he knew so long ago. "It is something."

She bit her lip, trying to hide away from the cause in her emotional upheaval. Finally, she gave into her dad's concern for her and told him.

"Dad, do you think Booth would hate me if I tell him that my interns found his mother's remains in limbo?" She asked suddenly.

The line grew very quiet and Brennan thought that her father had hung up the phone due to her stubbornness. A few minutes went by when she heard her father's voice again. "Sweetheart, he loves you," his calming voice echoed in her mind. So, soft yet so far away. "he could never hate you."

Brennan's rapid heart beat subsided along with her nervousness. "What if he does dad? What if he hates me because I didn't tell-"

"Tempe, if you love him, you'll tell him in the gentlest way possible."

"But what if I-" She stopped as soon as Max suddenly cut her off again.

"You always told people not to jump to conclusions, so why are you doing it now?" He laughed shaking his head back and forth. "If someone loves you they won't blame you for not telling them, they'll be somewhat thankful you didn't."

Brennan's brow wrinkled with confusion. "I don't understand."

"When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure." He spoke the quote with great meaning.

"I don't know what that means."

Max closed his eyes and smiled. Of course she didn't. It was irrational. "Listen to your heart and you will."

"Dad, what do I do?" She asked raising her hands up in the air with frustration.

"Tempe, listen to your heart. It'll guide you."

"Dad, that's-"

"Irrational?" He chuckled. "Yeah it is, but it's true."

Brennan rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath. "When is a time to know?"

"I can't tell you that Tempe. I just know it will work out. I promise."

Brennan smiled and chuckled to herself. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime Tempe. Anytime."

She flipped the phone and knew what she was going to do next. She was going to follow her instincts and allow her heart to guide her into the unknown. In that unknown lied an unsettling truth that filled her gut with fear.

Solving the murder of her boyfriend's mother.

8 8 8 v

_**This quote isn't mine, but it will have great meaning in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure. ~Author Unknown**_

_**Sorry I was late in giving you this next chapter. My cold is getting the worst of me at seems. Thanks for reading this chapter and please enjoy!**_


	6. I'm Ready

**I'm very sorry for delaying this chapter, I've been really sick and busy with college stuff I have to work on. Everyone who has stayed with me so far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Really. I do. Here we are, chapter 6. **

~  
>In a single moment she was erased and never seen again. In his dreams a young woman captured his heart with grace. She had a long slender body, long blonde hair, her face was masked with dabs of make-up that made her face sparkle with a tender love. She was wearing a long sun dress with yellow and red stripes embedded on the fabric. She also had a hat on that kept veering back and forth violently by the tugging and pulling of her two sons. She smiled, as her elegant form shone against the harshest waters and strongest winds of that fatal July day There was a man there, capturing her beauty with his camera, making her the only one he cherished with all his heart.<p>

_She was young and in love. _  
><em>Beautiful and peaceful.<em>  
><em>Sweet and gentle.<em>  
><em>A loving mother.<em>  
><em>A doubting wife.<em>

She stood by the shoreline, her hair blowing freely while her hand struggled to keep her straw hat on her head. She was laughing, having her sons pulling on her free hand to get her closer to the water. The seagulls soared around her elegant form, as a man waved a camera around her face like she was just the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

_There was love._  
><em>Laughter.<em>  
><em>happiness<br>truth_  
><em>kindness<em>

_But what on earth happened._  
><em>To this warm hearted soul?<em>

She was young, attractive and shy. She was a woman whose beauty ranked top notched in the small Pennsylvania town where she was from. One day, she met a man that instantly captivated her heart, she was dazzled by his strong personality and arrogant attitude. He was hot, and she knew she couldn't resist that too. There was something else that caught her eye too, his lion heart. A man so fierce to show off in front of the ladies was actually the sweetest man she'd met too.

So, it was that day, when she saw him walk by the shop she worked at. He was a ladies man, and she was aware of the competition out there, but she was attractive herself; and he couldn't deny that either.

He wore a leather jacket, a white undershirt and dark sunglasses. He stood confidently, strong and courageous. The way his feet dragged against the earth made the wind around him seem warm and graceful. His hair was slicked back, while his hands found themselves jammed deep into his pockets. His smile was missing, but he was tossing a dice up in the air, making himself look cool and tough.

Truth was, he wasn't too tough. He was gentle and calm, collected and free. A ladies man, but a honest and charming young man.

She smiled warmly and finished sweeping the pile of leaves in front of the shop. She was nervous, yes, but she couldn't help the little flush of color collecting in her cheeks. They were both young, and they haven't seen nothing like each other yet.

Something happened so many years ago. Something that they weren't prepared for.

A woman with two beautiful sons was killed many years ago and found in a shallow grave in Northern Virginia. Her body was found by workers who were building a playground in the area. Since the local corner didn't find any evidence of foul play, she decided to send the body away to the Jeffersonian as a cold case.

It had been a year, a year since no one seemed to care what happened to her. A woman who had a family that needed to put her to rest. That's when Temperance Brennan came in. As an anthropologist, Dr. Brennan knew how to do her job well, but when it came to someone she loved, she hated to give them the bad news.

It was times like these, when two worlds collided at any given moment. The thought of loosing yourself in those moments make you squeal with delight and wonderment. The heart. That's all it takes to break ones soul. The heart. She knew what to do but her heart almost stopped beating from the pain. The painful look on her partner's face when she would tell him.

She didn't want to give him the news yet. She needed answers first.

Seeley Booth was at his office, like any other Monday morning. He was focused on the paperwork that lie front of him, a case he had sealed Friday. He ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly because he was having nightmares again. Nightmares about his mother crying out to him while his father beat her to a pulp.

He took a deep breath, trying to collect his fears and put them into a box and never speak of them again.

He ran his hand down his face with annoyance because he hated feeling like his whole world was going to crash down in front of him again. He didn't need that, he needed for all this agony to end. He wanted to be happy. He should be happy.

_You know Seeley, _Brennan's voice echoed in his mind and in his heart. _you will be happier if you tell someone. Whenever you're ready, I'll be right here._

He smiled because he knew he could always count on her to make him smile. She wanted the best for him because she loved him.

Booth removed his hands from his eyes, knowing he'd tell her more about his mother someday willingly. She deserved that, for all her love and patience she had for him over the years.

His past haunted his dreams, and suffocated his happiness. He always knew that it was good to talk about ones feelings, but he couldn't let that go. He couldn't feel that way again. Maybe he could tell someone. Bones. He could tell Bones tonight. He closed his eyes while letting out a long, helpless sigh.

A man so worn by the ways of his past he just couldn't go there again. The past is the past. That's how he saw it. It made him miserable though. The nightmares, the fools with their fists shoved in places that-

"Agent Booth?"

It was Sweets, interrupting his thoughts of hatred.

"Yeah." Booth said sternly, while sliding his hands from his face and landed onto his desk languidly.

Sweets' eyebrows raised with concern. He made his way toward Booth's desk in a slower pace than usual. The older man looked miserable. His eyes were dark with anger, his hands were fiddling with the papers on his desk and his eyelids were filled with unshed tears. His hair was disheveled, possibly by running his fingers though it multiple times.

"Are you alright Booth?" He asked, staying alert.

Booth looked down and didn't answer.

"Booth?" He leaned on his desk and tried to get the older man to look at him.

Ever since the last year, Booth resented Sweets with every bit of passion. He shouldn't have listened to him a year ago and now he seemed concerned for his being? Sweets might as well get the hell out now.

Booth bared his teeth back and bit his lip. "I'm fine," He said with his voice cracking a little bit on the word 'fine'.

"Booth-"

"Damn it Sweets! Do you need something? Or are you just going to ask me about what's wrong with me?" He got up from his desk with much haste that the young psychologist was taken aback.

"I um- want me to call Dr. Brennan?" he said nervously, looking down at the floor with guilt.

"No," He said with a softer tone. He sighed heavily, collecting his anger and moving to the window farther away from the young psychologist. He stared out the window for some time, collecting his thoughts and feelings. He closed his eyes, allowing some tears to fall from his face. He looked down to stare at the carpet for some time, trying to find the words to say to make the situation he made with Sweets go away. He felt bad, yes, but the fire in him burned into a cloud of rage. "I'll call her later. Thanks."

"Booth, please talk to me. I mean I know I haven't been-"

Booth moved his hand up with disgust and put it down again. He still wasn't looking at the man that stood there staring helplessly at the agent before him. "Quit beating around the bush and tell me why you came here." He said finally looking at Sweets with some loose tears in the his eyes.

Sweets' brow furred with confusion. Something was up with his friend. "I've watched you come into your office distressed and I'd like to help with that."

Booth bit his lip and glared at the young man before him.

"Cut to the chase, sorry." He said looking down quickly before him. "Is the limbo case causing you distress?"

Booth's brow furred as the lines on his face caused him great confusion. "What limbo case?"

"Daisy could you calm down, you're going to wake the baby." Brennan scolded Daisy who was hovering the baby.

Daisy glanced at Brennan and then back to the baby. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," she clapped her hands together causing the baby to stir and a glare from Brennan. "she's just so cute!"

"I'm well aware of that," she said smiling a little bit before returning back to the file she was looking at.

Daisy Wick had her hair slicked together in a tight ponytail. She was wearing her tan lab coat and always had a huge smile on her face every time she saw the baby, or Brennan. She idolized Dr. Brennan beyond her own existence.

"I don't know who she looks more," Daisy sat a chair next to the baby and just stared at the infant. She looked at Brennan whose nose was still in the vanilla folder. "You or Agent Booth." She looked back and forth at the baby and her until she gasped. "She totally looks more like you."

Brennan didn't want to look up to meet the eyes of her intern. She cut back a clinical tone and decided to go with a more appropriate  
>comment. "I think she looks more like her father." She said quietly. "Babies tend to look more like their fathers early in their lives."<p>

Daisy blinked, and thought for a second. "I never knew that. Maybe my baby will look more like Lance?"

"Miss Wick?" Brennan said, her eyes looking up from the file for a second. "what's cause of death?"

Daisy's eyes shot up and she rolled her eyes. "Well, I say cause of death is the victim got stabbed in the chest, but Clark says that the cause of death was someone came up from behind her and strangled her."

"I see." Brennan said, her voice quiet and her eyes focused back on the folder. She had a few tears falling from her face and her posture began to fall causing her intern to become nervous.

Daisy shifted in her seat nervously and had her hands in her lap. "What's wrong Dr. Brennan?"

"Nothing." _Short and icy._

"Dr. Brennan, if you're thinking that Clark and I were very childish and unprofessional I'm sorry. I just wanted-"

Brennan removed the file from her face and looked eagerly at the intern in front of her. "Show me the remains Ms. Wick." Brennan said with her voice thick with emotion.

"Certainly, Dr. Brennan."

As Daisy left the room, Brennan closed her eyes, taking a deep breath causing her to fall onto the edge of the desk. She shook her head and made her way toward her baby, who slept like a log in her car seat. She smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead, causing her to stir.

"I love you little one," she said softly brushing her finger on the baby's cheek. "you do look a lot like me." She knew better than to take the baby into the loud lab, so, she got the baby monitor from her bag and sat it next to her while putting the other on in her pocket.

Brennan closed the door just slightly, turning off some of the lights so the baby could sleep soundly. The lamp on her desk glared a casting light against the wall, as the red dot stung into her eyelids. She stood there, watching the door for some time before heading to the platform.

She was ready for the truth. She was ready to look into the murder of Booth's Mother.

**Are you mad at Sweets? He could have told Booth about his mother! I almost made it like that. I was going to have him tell him but I rejected that idea for various reasons. I want Temperance to tell him. It'd make more sense. She should tell him. Agree? Review? It makes my day. :)**


End file.
